


A Winchester Proposal

by soggycardboardbox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggycardboardbox/pseuds/soggycardboardbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally decides it’s time to take the next step in his relationship with Castiel. But he’s not exactly sure how to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winchester Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of awkward Dean. As much as I love suave Dean, I feel like he would be very much out of his depth when being in a relationship with Castiel. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes.

“Dude, what’s up?” Sam glanced up from his piles of ancient script he had gathered from around the bunker. Dean had been jittery all morning, pacing back and forth across the underground layer, picking up weapons, disassembling them, reassembling them and fidgeting whenever he did take the time to sit down. Sam had been attempting to ignore him but the constant sighing was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Dean’s head whipped around, eye’s wide and anxious. Confused. “What’s up? Nothing’s up. What would make you say that?” It came out just a little too fast and a little too high pitched to be believable. Sam raised an eyebrow, incredulous. He plunked down the text he had been studying and crossed his arms, settling back into his chair to stare down his brother. The older brother shuffled around awkwardly, fingers twisted into his short, blonde hair. Finally he let out a deep breath and sat down, across from Sam, fingers drumming against the thick wood of the table.

“I think I’m gonna do it.”

Sam waited for his brother to continue, but Dean’s face had flushed deep crimson and he couldn’t meet his brother’s eyes. “Do what? Open a pie shop?” That managed to drag a smile out of Dean. “That might actually be a better idea than what I’m actually planning on doing.”

Dean shifted in his seat, hands flexing on his armrests. “I want to ask Cas to marry me.”

There was a brief moment of silence as Sam let the statement process. Dean buried his head in his hands, waiting for the laughter or mocking he was sure was to ensue. Instead, he heard an excited noise emanate from Sam’s general direction and before he knew it, two strong arms wrapped around him in a giant bear hug. “Oh my god, dude! That’s awesome! I’m so happy for you!”

Dean swatted at his brother, a sheepish smile squashed across his face. “Dude, no chick flick moments.” Sam laughed, punching his brother on the arm, “Man, this is the definition of a chick flick moment.”

“Yeah, yeah, no need to remind me.”

“So like what are you going to do? Don’t you have to like ask permission or something?” Sam sat back down in his chair, pushing all his books and papers to the side to give his brother his undivided attention. The blonde’s expression dropped, “Permission? From who? His father is God. If you haven’t noticed, He’s not exactly easy to find.” Sam shrugged, “So maybe not permission from his Father but maybe you could ask one of the angels. I mean, they are kinda a traditional family.”

“I guess; you got anyone in mind?

\--

A flash of sparks and the smell of burning herbs in the bowl finished the summoning ceremony. The Winchesters sauntered around the warehouse floor, waiting for the angel to appear.

“You know, this is kinda getting old, you two. Maybe time to come up with some new tricks?” The familiar voice rang through the abandoned building, far too large and obnoxious for the figure it originated from. Dean grimaced in distaste while Sam smirked over at the small vessel. “Gabriel.”

The angel broke out into a mischievous grin, “Hey there, Samsquatch. Been a while. So what’s up? I normally don’t get this kinda treatment unless you two bozos need something.” Sam’s smirk widened, glancing over at his brother who was still glaring daggers at the short angel who was busy making faces at the shorter hunter. “It’s actually Dean who’s got business with you.”

“Oh?” The angel’s brow lifted, his grin rivaling that of the Cheshire cat’s. Dean shuffled his feet, muttering under his breath before squaring his shoulders to face Gabriel’s gaze head on. “Look, I don’t know exactly how to do this, but….”

Gabriel slapped his hands together impatiently, “Come on Dean-o, spit it out already.” Dean flushed and glanced to the side, “Iwantyourpermissiontomarrycasokay….” Gabriel blinked in surprise, for once, speechless. Though it was only a few seconds before the insufferable grin returned, “Sorry, didn’t catch that. Come again?” Dean scowled, arms crossed defensively in front of his chest, leg bouncing in agitation, “Bullshit, you heard me.”

“Watch it there Mr. Angry Pants, you’re the one asking for the favor here. So ask again nicely and maybe I’ll actually think about it.” Dean threw his head back in frustration, hands grabbing at his hair, “Okay, okay. I am as humbly as physically possible, asking you for your brother’s hand in marriage. Is that acceptable? Polite enough for you?”

Gabriel laughed, “Scathing sarcasm duly noted but yes I suppose that will work.” Dean muttered something unintelligible but waited for a response. Gabriel hemmed and hawed, pacing back and forth, drawing out the time as long as possible. Dean dutifully ignored Sam’s snort of laughter coming from behind him. Gabriel finally stopped in front of the older Winchester when he noticed Dean’s breaking point was quickly approaching. “As much as you and I don’t see eye to eye, I will say that you make my little bro very happy.” Dean flushed right down to his toes. “And I do like seeing him happy. So yeah, I suppose you can have my permission or whatever it is you need.” Dean shuffled awkwardly, “Thanks man.”

The angle shoved himself right up into Dean’s face, suddenly serious. “Now it also goes without saying that if you make him unhappy at all, I will find you and you’ll see what I’m really capable of as a freaking angel of the lord. It’ll make all your other deaths look like daisies and butterflies.” Eyes wide and heart beating just a bit faster than normal, Dean nodded, “Yeah, I gotcha.” Gabriel’s golden eyes narrowed but he relented and took a step backwards turning his attention to the other Winchester. “So when am I gonna get my proposal Sammy?” He shot a quick wink and a blown kiss to the stunned brunette before disappearing with a whirlwind and the sound of rustling feathers.

\--

A week later, Dean found himself throwing up his hands in desperation, “What the hell!” His brother ignored his outburst; it was the fifth this morning.

“How the hell am I supposed to ask Cas? All of these ideas are mushy and just gross.” Much to Dean’s horror, Sam had half-jokingly and half-seriously printed out some proposal ideas from an online site that he had found and left them on Dean’s bed. The older Winchester had found them and read one article that highlighted the importance of the proposal and might have taken it a bit too seriously. He had spent the last week trying to come up with the perfect proposal and hadn’t gotten anywhere. Sam snorted, “Yeah Dean, because all the websites cater to men and their angel boyfriends.” Dean scowled and threw the papers to the floor. He shoved himself out of his chair and headed to the kitchen to retrieve a much needed beer. When he returned, the blonde leaned against the back of the chair, nursing his drink thoughtfully. “So what would you do?”

Sam looked up from his book, “Excuse me?”

Dean shrugged sheepishly, “You’re better at this emotional crap stuff. I’m just the blundering idiot here. So how would you propose to someone you really cared about?” Sam set down the thick volume and leaned forward in his seat, thinking hard for a moment before he replied, “Um, I guess I would just try and do something familiar. Something that I knew we both enjoyed. I mean you could go fancy but personally I think something normal could be just as special. You know, not to be cliché, but just be yourself.”

Dean glanced over at his brother, “Huh.”

\--

A flutter of wings announced Castiel’s arrival before Dean saw him. Tousled black hair and those stunning blue eyes. Dean’s breathe caught just like it always did whenever Cas was around. The angel caught Dean’s gaze and his head tilted to the side as it always did whenever he was slightly confused, “Hello, Dean.” 

“Hey Cas.” Dean knew he was staring but it was always so hard to control himself around the angel, so different from his reactions to any of his other relationships where he had always been in control of himself. He felt like he was going to throw up, the butterflies in his stomach were so strong. God, he sounded like a girl. Cas approached slowly, his trench coat fluttering behind him. He lightly grasped Dean’s shoulder, right over his handprint, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the man’s cheek. “You called?”

Dean let out a shuddering sigh, relaxing into Castiel’s grip, “Yeah, I thought we might go out today. You know only if you had the time. I know you’re busy and all that, what with the heaven crap going on upstairs but…“ Oh god he was babbling. A small smile graced Cas’s lips as he interrupted Dean’s unconscious stream, “Yes, I’d like that.”

Dean rubbed the back of his head, “Oh cool, uh then if you don’t mind I thought we might take Baby out for a drive.”

\--

Dean had parked the Impala right off the abandoned highway. All around them valleys rolled into rising hills, the sky line turning pale purple and pink as the sun began its slow descent along the horizon. As he pulled a box out of the trunk, Cas tugged off his coat, folding it and placing it onto the passenger’s seat before walking a few paces off the road to get a better view. Dean watched silently, taking in the sight of the angel with the sunset backdrop. His nerves that had cooled with the drive returned even worse than before and it took a few deep breathes to focus again. After shoving his favorite rock cassette into the car’s player he hopped up onto the hood of the Impala. Cas turned at the sound AC/DC and Dean patted the place beside him as an invitation. While Castiel hauled himself up onto the car, Dean rummaged through the box and pulled out a few containers that held his own homemade hamburgers, made just the way that Cas liked them. The angel’s face lit up at the sight and Dean felt his face flush again, this time with pride. They split the burgers, Dean groaning happily into his while Cas enjoyed his with a bit more decorum. After Dean had licked the last of the ketchup off of his fingers, Cas had curiously looked back into the box and pulled out the store bought pie that Dean had packed in, raising an eyebrow at the hunter.

“Still working on perfecting my own version so we’ll just have to make due with convenience store stuff ‘til then. Cas let out a huff of laughter but allowed Dean to serve them both, ending up feeding Dean half of his own slice after the man had managed to scarf his down in under a minute. Afterwards, when Dean had cleaned up the containers and stored them away back in the Impala’s trunk, they had taken turns going through Dean’s music collection and finding their favorites. Dean had cringed inwardly when Cas had managed to find Centerfold but the angel just cracked a bemused smile and Dean dragged him out of the car and twirled them around in a mock dance. At the end of the song, Dean was breathless from laughter; Castiel’s form could use some work but he was quite enthusiastic in his angelic, reserved sort of way. Dean pulled Castiel’s hands away from where they had settled on his hips and took them into his own hands. Now or never. Castiel seemed to notice the serious change in Dean and his eyes gave away his concern as he sobered up. “Dean?”

His eyes widened in shock and his lips formed a small ‘o’ shape as Dean slide down to one knee. Dean knew his hands were shaking badly as he met his angel’s eyes, swallowing hard, mouth dry. The hunter cleared his throat, “Cas, I know I’m not the world’s greatest person. Hell, I know I’m not even a good person. And you deserve so much better then anything I can give you. But all I do know is that you make me so happy. And I let a lot of good things go in my life but I don’t want to let you go. So….,” Dean let go of one of Castiel’s hands to tug the silver ring off of his own hand. A ring that had been within him for as long as he could remember. A piece of himself. “Castiel, would you marry me.” 

There was the briefest pause, in which Dean felt the purest and most unadulterated sense of terror. No vampire, wendigo or even the devil himself could come even close to the fear of rejection that Dean felt in that moment as Cas stared down at him with the biggest, widest eyes. Cas slowly raised a hand and settled his palm on Dean’s cheek, a smile as dazzling as the stars replacing his normal reserved features. “Yes, Dean.”

Dean’s shoulder’s slumped, the tension leaving as quickly as it had come. He turned his head, placing a row of soft kisses along the line of Castiel’s palm, his own smile returning. With shaking fingers, he slipped the worn ring onto the angel’s own ring finger, the smooth metal fitting just right. Without warning, Cas gripped Dean by his biceps and pulled him upward, smashing their lips together in the most uncoordinated kiss they had shared yet. Dean thought it was fitting, eyes sliding closed as he melted into the kiss. That was them in a nutshell, awkward and stumbling in the dark, but now they would do it together. Forever.


End file.
